


Identity Theft

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [9]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, my braincells are dying, sick beats yo, texting au, we may never know, whos the real george?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: smart one: BC I AM GEORGE AND HAVE BEEN MY ENTIRE LIFEsmart one: THATS EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO THINKsmart one: PAUL DONT TRUST HIMsmart one: NOsmart one: NOsmart one: TRUST MEsmart one: NOsmart one: YOU CAN TRUST MEPaul: I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO IM TRUSTINGsmart one: IM GEORGEsmart one: NO IM GEORGE
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon, George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: SICK BEATS YO [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Identity Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it's been awhile and I said my next work would be Paul angst but... okay I don't actually have an excuse I just wanted to post this first.

3:28 am

-Paul sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

Paul: what was that

Johm: i fell down the stairs

Georgewashingmachine: um w h a t

Paul: i-

Paul: OK WELL I GOT MY ANSWER

Georgewashingmachine: now i would like mine

Johm: you never asked a question

Georgewashingmachine: i'm about to, smart one.

Georgewashingmachine: How tf did you fall down the stairs?

Johm: well ya see, smart one; I was walking down the stairs and I fell. 

Paul: John you know that isn't what he meant

Johm: yes i do.

Georgewashingmachine: ok so

Georgewashingmachine: how about you answer my question?

Johm: I did, smart one.

-Johm changed Georgewashingmachine's nickname to smart one-

smart one: bruh

-smart one changed Johm's nickname to smart one-

Paul: UM

smart one: FUCK IT AUTOCORRECTED TO SMART ONE I MEANT SMART ASS

smart one: nice going, smart one.

smart one: oh fuck off, you're a smart one too now

smart one: thanks

smart one: that's not what i-

Paul: OKAY WAIT IM CONFUSED WHICH ONE OF YOU IS WHICH??

smart one: im George.

smart one: wtf no you're not

smart one: I'm the real George

smart one: no, he's John, Im George

smart one: omg no you're not i am

smart one: how can you be so sure?

smart one: BC I AM GEORGE AND HAVE BEEN MY ENTIRE LIFE

smart one: THATS EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO THINK 

smart one: PAUL DONT TRUST HIM

smart one: NO

smart one: NO

smart one: TRUST ME

smart one: NO

smart one: YOU CAN TRUST ME 

Paul: I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO IM TRUSTING

smart one: IM GEORGE

smart one: NO IM GEORGE

smart one: FUCK YOU

smart one: be nicer to yourself, damn.

smart one: so now we are one??

smart one: yes.

smart one: ok

smart one: I don't like this

smart one: WHAT

smart one: THIS IS IDENTITY THEFT

smart one: HOW IS IT IDENTITY THEFT

smart one: YOURE PRETENDING TO BE ME

smart one: NO IM PRETENDING TO BE ME

smart one: WHAT

smart one: DOES THAT EVEN MEAN

smart one: my brain is wrinkling

smart one: i-

smart one: okay i'm ending this

-smart one changed nickname to TheRealGeo-

smart one: now that is identity theft

TheRealGeo: no its not

TheRealGeo: i am in fact TheRealGeo, smart one

-smart one changed nickname to GeorgeFuckingHarrison-

TheRealGeo: problems have risen

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: i have risen

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: do you have a problem with that

TheRealGeo: I don't like the way you portray me.

Paul: okay so TheRealGeo is john and GeorgeFuckingHarrison is geo?

TheRealGeo: NO

Paul: im still confused

TheRealGeo: IM GEO HES JOHN

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: a likely story

Paul: wait so is GeorgeFuckingHarrison john and TheRealGeo in fact the real geo??

TheRealGeo: I am the real George.

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: I am the real George.

TheRealGeo: GODDAMMIT

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: GODDAMMIT

TheRealGeo: wtffffff

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: I'm gonna kill myself so it kills you too-

TheRealGeo: do it

TheRealGeo: u won't 

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: go fall down the stairs

TheRealGeo: I already did that, smart one.

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: SEE

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: HE JUST ADMITTED THAT HES JOHN

TheRealGeo: no I said i fell down the stairs, smart one.

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: i- SEE THAT IS CLEARLY JOHN

TheRealGeo: I COULD HAVE FALLEN DOWN THE STAIRS BETWEEN NOW AND WHEN YOU DID

TheRealGeo: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: I DIDNT FALL DOWN THE STAIRS THO

Paul: oKAY SERIOUSLY WHO IS WHO

GeorgeFuckingHarrison: I'M GEORGE

TheRealGeo: IM GEORGE

-Paul changed GeorgeFuckingHarrison's name to John-

-Paul changed TheRealGeo's name to George-

John: WHAT

John: NO

George: thank you Paul.

Paul: no problem ^^

John: hhhhhh

5:32 am

-Ringmaster sent a message to SICK BEATS YO- 

Ringmaster: are we not gonna talk about the fact that we dont have stairs?????


End file.
